


Cooperation

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Chains, Daydreaming, Dom/sub, Licking, Multi, Muscles, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Stanley and Gaston work very well together when given a similar goal.
Relationships: Gaston/LeFou (Disney), Gaston/LeFou/Stanley (Disney), Gaston/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Cooperation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YodaBen2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YodaBen2/gifts).



The sight of two different kinds of muscle was arousing all on its own. Stanley was lean, the kind of muscle that could easily hide under clothes to serve as a surprise when finally coming to light. They were a private thing, something Stanley did not like to flaunt in front of everyone. He was content being seen as a simple tailor and swordsman. Gaston was hard and very obvious. His muscles could be seen no matter what he wore, his constant flexing and posing showing them off to any who wanted to look. He wanted everyone to see and remember who he was.

Lefou ran his tongue over his lips, leaning back against the palms of his hands as he sat at the foot of his bed. He was fairly certain that he could just sit here and pleasure himself to the sight alone, but then that would be a waste of his time and energy. Why should he have to use his hands when there were two mouths perfectly willing and available for use?

At the moment those two mouths were rather busy with each other. Gaston’s kisses were rough and demanding, biting and bruising Stanley’s lips with little care of where. Stanley tried for smaller and more sensual kisses, mewling against Gaston’s mouth between bites and kisses. He ran his tongue over Gaston’s lips and he let out a weak cry as Gaston nipped his tongue in turn.

Both men were tightly bound, naked and kneeling in front of Lefou. Their wrists were crossed and tied with rope behind their backs, leaving them with only their mouths to use. Each wore an iron collar around their necks, a short chain between them keeping them from pulling too far apart. Their erections throbbed between their legs, pre smearing on their thighs with every shift of their bodies.

Lefou cleared his throat and he smiled at how quickly the two stopped and looked at him, chests heaving and pupils wide with arousal. They were waiting for his orders. They were obeying everything he said tonight. “Come here. Show me how well you two can work together,” he murmured, gesturing to his own erection as he spread his legs a little wider apart.

He watched with dark eyes as Gaston and Stanley crawled forward, supporting each other to ensure neither lost their balance. He smiled as they got into position, giving them a nod to begin. “Show me,” he said.

Stanley kissed the inside of Lefou’s thighs first. His eyes remained locked on Lefou’s as he let his breath play over the sensitive flesh, teasing before he started to kiss and lick.

Gaston kissed the underside of Lefou’s erection. He went down from tip to base and back again, sighing in pleasure before letting his tongue play over the warm flesh. His own eyes were closed, focused on Lefou’s cock.

Soon both men were kissing and suckling on either side of Lefou’s erection. Two different tongues and sets of lips played over his hot flesh, occasionally stopping to kiss each other before going back to Lefou and his pleasure.

“You two work so well together,” Lefou whispered, running his fingers through their hair. Gaston’s was slick and felt like satin, his ribbon falling undone to the ground. Stanley’s hair was softer, victory rolls coming undone under Lefou’s fingers. He smiled down at the two of them, hissing softly as they took turns licking and sucking on the head. “Ah...yes, like that…just like that!”

Stanley took Lefou’s cock into his mouth, sliding down until his nose was buried in Lefou’s pubic hair and he was swallowing around the head. Gaston started to pay attention to his testicles, running his tongue over the sensitive orbs with low moans of pleasure that made his tongue vibrate against him.

Lefou threw his head back, eyes fluttering closed as his hands tightened in their hair. He was so close. So close...

***

The sound of a pair of full tankards being set down on the wood of the bar pulled him from his thoughts. Lefou blinked, lifting his chin from his palm. “Huh?”

“Sorry it took awhile,” the bartender said with a shrug. “It looked like you had zoned out while I was helping some of the others.”

He blinked, slowly coming back to reality. He wasn’t in his room. Stanley and Gaston were not naked, bound, and intent only on his pleasure and cock. He was at the tavern getting drinks and the two were…

Lefou looked over his shoulder. He saw Stanley and Gaston playing a game of darts, both laughing as they took turns aiming for the target. Gaston was in one of his rare moods today; he didn’t care about winning and seemed happy just to interact with others.

He smiled to himself, picking up the two tankards before approaching the two. Maybe there was a chance of those two working together in the future.


End file.
